Protège-moi, Geek
by Angelcat123
Summary: Cette fiction est plutôt mignonne car elle raconte l'histoire de mon côté Geek et du Geek de SLG du coup c'est un Geek X OC j'espère qu'il vous plaira (ce n'est pas un OS). /!\LEMON (avec le Patron)/!\
1. Chapter 1

Protège moi, Geek

(Gaëlle/Geek /!\LEMON (avec le Patron)/!\\)

Chapitre 1 : (PDV Gaëlle)

Le matin se leva, je ne voulais pas faire de même mais des rayons de soleil ma caressèrent la joue. J'ouvris les yeux puis regarda l'heure : 8h00 mon dieu il est si tôt... Je vis un message s'afficher sur mon portable le Geek m'en avait envoyé un hier soir à 2 heures du matin, je souris doucement en voyant le message :

\- Salut Gaëlle ça te dit de venir chez nous à 12h ?

\- Oui pourquoi pas Geek ! Lui répondis-je.

Je me préparai, tout d'abord je pris une bonne douche chaude, le contact de l'eau brûlante et de ma peau me détandait si bien que quand je vis l'heure j'eus un sursaut 9h00 déja ?! Je partit dans ma chambre et m'habilla d'une robe rock/kawaii puis je me maquillai et enfin mit des chaussures noires compensées avec des noeuds dessus. J'étais enfin prête il manquait plus que ma veste en cuire qui s'allierait parfaitement à ma tenue et à mes cheveux bruns où une méche bleue se cachait. Je l'a mis puis partit pour la maison de Mathieu Sommet, j'étais impatiente.

Une fois arrivée je sonnai et une personne avec un kigurumi panda venut m'ouvrir.

\- Salut Gaëlle tu es radieuse aujourd'hui et pile à l'heure comme d'habitude. Dit-il en me souriant.

\- Merci ! Tu me fais rougir ! M'exclamai-je en baissant la tête.

\- Aller entre !

Je rentrai dans l'appartement, il était normal avec un coin où le décor d'SLG était, j'allai dans le salon puis je m'assis sur le canapé. Soudain le chat de Mathieu, Wifi, sauta sur mes genoux il tremblait de peur puis je vis le Patron torse nu.

\- Oh pauvre Wifi... Il a dût voir le loup...

\- Oh Gamine je bande ! S'exclama le Pervers

Le Hippie arriva et cria une remarque puis tout le monde ria aux éclats.

\- J'en ais trop pris Gros !

(PDV Normal)

Le Geek descendit en trombe en entendant le rire cristallin de son amie aux cheveux brun Il arriva dans le salon et il contempla la jeune femme de haut en bas.

(PDV Geek)

Je vis Gaëlle assise sur le canapé, on aurait dit un ange avec le faisceaux de lumière derrière elle. Je contemplai sa tenue rock/kawaii qui mettait son corps bien en valeur je la trouvai somtueuse ! Ses cheveux longs et brun contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau certes pâle mais tellement douce. Et son visage magnifique, ses yeux marrons brillaient de joie et d'impatience, son nez si petit mais magnifiquement bien dessiner ne peut que produire un son d flûte et enfin la cerise sur le gâteau ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses étaient si désirable ! C'était un ange en vrai. Je m'approchai de cette déesse en souriant.

\- Salut Gaëlle !

Elle tourna son regard vers moi, peuvre petit Geek, j'ai sûrement rougis car elle rit un peu.

\- Bonjour Geek tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle

\- O... Oui ! Très bien ! M'exclamai-je. Tu vienbs on va jouer à la console !

\- Ouais pourquoi pas !

Elle se leva et me suivit jusqu'à dans ma chambre. Une fois arrivé j'allumai ma console et m'assit à côté d'elle pour jouer.


	2. Chapter 2

Protège moi, Geek

(Geek/Gaëlle /!\LEMON (avec le Patron)/!\\)

Chapitre 2 : (PDV Normal)

Le Geek et Gaëlle jouait tranquillement à Bloody Roar 2 quand soudain le Patron entra dans la chambre de la victime de l'émission et il vit Gaëlle entrain de se "battre" avec le Geek pour qu'il perde mais ils arrêtèrent tout mouvement en entendant la voix rauque du Criminel derrière eux.

\- Oh Gamin, dit-il en aggripant le poignet du Geek, je vais m'en donner à coeur-joie avec vous deux !

Gaëlle regarda l'Homme en noir et commença à le frapper pour liérer le Geek mais le Patron l'envoya valser sur le lit et attacha le Geek au radiateur.

\- Voilà toi tu bouge plus ! S'exclama-t-il. Je vais m'occuper de Gaëlle !

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attacha au lit du Geek.

(PDV Gaëlle)

J'avais peur, je voyais le Patron et son sourire carnassier se mettre au dessus de moi. Je me débattais autant que je pouvais quand soudain un de mes coups allât directement dans ses parties.

\- Gamine tu vas me le payer ! Cria-t-il

Il me frappa et le Geek pleura pour moi puis j'eus un élan de courageet je lui mordis la main.

\- Tu vas mourir ! Hurla-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux et il me pénétra violement, tellement que j'hurlai de douleur à chaque va et vient, mes cris s'intensifiaient et ça lui faisait paisir de me faire souffrir puis il eût très mal et se retira. Il défiat le Geek du regard il venait de lui envoyé une manette dans le dos.

\- Tu veux que je te pénètre Gamin tu es jaloux ?!

\- N... Non je veux que tu nous laisse tranquille !

Le Patron partit à contre-coeur mais il nous laissa attaché après avoir juré de se vengé. Le Geek pût se défaire ses liens et il me détacha.

\- Gaëlle ça va ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

\- Oui et toi ? Lui demandais-je à mon tour.

\- Oui... Tu veux aller te balader ?

\- Oui pourquoi pas ! Lui répondis-je en souriant.

* * *

**Alors où le Geek va emmener Gaëlle ? Quel suspense ! (Désolé que ce chapitre soit court mais j'avais pas beaucoup d'inspi le prochain sera plus long promis ! ^^) Review ?**


End file.
